jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
B1-Kampfdroide
Die B1-Kampfdroiden war eine Serie von ferngesteuerten Kampfdroiden die von Baktoid Combat Automata im Auftrag der Handelsföderation produziert wurde. Der Grund für die Aufstellung ihrer Armee war, dass in der Galaxis Gewalt zu einer realen Bedrohung wurde und die Handelsföderation sich nicht darauf verlassen konnte, dass die Jedi oder der Galaktische Senat all ihre Konflikte lösen würde. Beschreibung Technik Diese Kampfdroiden waren in erster Linie eins: günstige Massenware. Das Ziel, einen leicht herzustellenden Infanteriedroiden zu entwerfen, zog sich durch den gesamten Entwicklungsprozess des B1. Man verzichtete auf leistungsfähige Steuerprozessoren, große Programmspeicher, integrierte Waffen und Werkzeuge und sogar auf jegliche Panzerung. Der Droide war am Ende knapp zwei Meter groß, skelettartig und hatte einen schmalen, längliche Kopf, zwei grobe Greifklauen und einen kastenförmigen Oberkörper auf zwei dünnen Beinen. Als Waffe des B1 wurden meist Blastergewehre verwendet. Da die Droiden mit tödlichen Blastern ausgerüstet waren, verzichtete man auf individuelles Denken. So konnten die Droiden weder aus Fehlern lernen, noch auf unbekannte Situationen spontan reagieren. Die Droiden waren zwar absolut tödlich, doch ihre Treffsicherheit war so gering, dass mehr Droiden zerstört wurden, als Droiden Gegner töteten. Die Droiden standen in ständigem Funkkontakt mit einem Zentralcomputer, der sich auf einem Droiden-Kontrollschiff befand und von dort aus alle Bewegungen dirigiert wurden. So konnten durch einfache Unterprogramme unzählige Einheiten kontrolliert und gesteuert werden, ohne dass auch nur ein Droide ein Elektronengehirn besaß. Neben den Standardsituationen kontrollierte der Zentralcomputer außergewöhnliche Bewegungen, die an einzelne Droiden geschickt wurden, wenn die Standardmuster versagten. thumb|left|200px|Ein [[MTT-Transporter beim Ausladen.]] Der Transport der B1 war zudem perfekt gelöst. Sie ließen sich auf ein Drittel ihrer Gesamtgröße zusammenklappen und deaktivieren, in einen Transporter (z.B. einen MTT) laden und am Ziel auf ein Signal des Kontrollschiffs hin wieder entfalten. Ein zusammengeklappter B1-Kampfdroide hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit einem humanoiden Fötus bzw. er befand sich in der sogenannten Fötusstellung. Die Klauen umfassten dann seine angewinkelten Beine um größtmögliche Stabilität zu erlangen, der Blaster wurde auf den Tornister befestigt. Wenn er diese Position verließ, sich also entfaltete, bogen sich erst seine Arme auf und die Beine lösten sich aus der Hocke. Nachdem die Beine voll ausgestreckt waren, wurde der Kopf als letztes in Position gebracht. Danach musste der Droide nur noch nach hinten greifen, um seinen Blaster zu greifen und war dann voll einsatzbereit. Bis zu 112 Droiden konnten so auf einmal bewegt werden. Dies war jedoch, neben der großen Kostenersparnis, der einzige Vorteil. Die Nachteile dieses Konzeptes wurden in Gefechtssituationen deutlich: Durch das völlige Fehlen von Panzerung konnten die B1 selbst von gewöhnlichen Blastern mit wenigen Schüssen zerstört werden. Dies führte zu einer immensen Verlustrate, die zwar aufgrund der hohen Verfügbarkeit der Droiden nicht wirklich ein Problem für die Handelsföderation war, aber bei längeren Gefechten konnte es vorkommen, dass die Kampfdroiden schneller aufgerieben wurden, als Nachschub zur Verfügung stand. Die Programmierung der Standardeinheiten war nicht auf taktisches Denken ausgelegt und arbeitete in strengen Mustern. Die Kampfordnung der Droidenarmee ließ sich durch eine gewitzte Strategie leicht in die Irre führen. Die Funkverbindung zum Kontrollschiff verursachte zudem eine gewisse Verzögerung, wenn bei einer überraschenden oder aus dem Verhaltensraster fallenden Situation individuelle Befehle nötig waren. Ein schneller Gegner, zum Beispiel ein Jedi, konnte in der Zwischenzeit mehrere Droiden ausschalten. Die ständige Verbindung zum Hauptrechner war die größte Schwachstelle. Um zu funktionieren, waren die B1 auf diese Verbindung angewiesen. Fiel der Hauptrechner aus, oder wurde ein Droiden-Kontrollschiff zerstört, wie in der Schlacht von Naboo (32 VSY), konnten die Droiden sich nicht mehr bewegen und brachen zusammen. Um dem in Zukunft vorzubeugen, wurden nach dieser peinlichen Niederlage die Verteidigungssysteme und die Eskorte der Kontrollschiffe der Föderation verstärkt. Die fließenden Bewegungen, die die Kampfdroiden auf dem Schlachtfeld zeigten, stammten von lebenden Soldaten. Die Bewegungsabläufe dieser Soldaten wurden prädigitalisiert und dann in den Kontrollcomputer eingespeist. Über den diesen bekamen die Droiden die Muster gesendet, verhielten und bewegten sich dann danach. Aufbau Der Aufbau eines B1-Kampfdroiden war sehr simpel. Er bestand nur aus einem Metallskelett und einem Tornister auf dem Rücken. Der Signalverstärkungs- und Energiesteigerungstornister gab dem B1-Droiden die Möglichkeit, sich sehr weit von seinem Kontrollschiff zu entfernen. Die Arme und Beine hatten starke Ähnlichkeit mit Knochen humanoider Spezies. Der Kopf eines B1-Kampfdroiden jedoch wurde den Skeletten neimoidianischer Körper nachempfunden. Werden die Neimoidianer nach ihrem Tode nicht verbrannt oder begraben, verliert der Hirnmantel stark an Größe und das nasenlose Gesicht wird derartig verzerrt, dass die so entstehende Totenmaske als Vorbild für die Köpfe der Kampfdroiden genommen wurde. Im "Totenschädel" der B1-Kampfdroiden befanden sich keine Gehirne sondern nur Empfangsgeräte, die die Befehle des Kontrollschiffes erhielten und den Droiden somit anwiesen, was sie tun sollten. Der Kopf des Droiden enthielt neben im Hinterkopf liegendem allgemeinem Befehlsspeicher, zwei Optiksensoren, ein Gedächtnisspeicher für Bewegungsabläufe und einen spezialisierten Bewegungsprozessor. Letztere beiden lagen im imitiertem Hirnsack, was exakt der Lage des Kleinhirns bei Säugetieren entspricht, das ebenfalls für die Motorik zuständig ist. Das Innere des Schädels war ebenfalls sehr simpel aufgebaut. Er enthielt eine Signalempfängerphalanx, die die Befehle des Kontrollschiffes empfängt und über eine Ablenkplatte an den Desynchronisierungs-Antikodefilter weitergab. Die Signalfilterseptode schickte die Befehle über eine Magnetstabilisatorstange an das Signalbestätigungsmodul, das dem Kontrollschiff die empfangenen Befehle bestätigte. Da das Empfangen manchmal etwas länger dauerte, besaß ein B1-Droide einen Dringlichkeitssignal-Rezeptor, der über eine weitaus stärkere Empfangsrate verfügte. Im vorderen Teil des Kopfes war der Sprachprozessor einen kontrollimpulsabhängigen Vokabularspeicher und einem Vocoder, der es dem Droiden ermöglicht zu sprechen. Die so erzeugte Stimme klingt jedoch recht blechern und abgehackt, war also alles andere als respekteinflößend, sondern eher eine Nebenfunktion für die Kommunikation mit Lebewesen. Identitätsmarkierungen thumb|right|Sicherheitsdroide, Kommandant und Pilot. Neben dem Standardinfanteriedroiden gab es insgesamt drei spezielle B1-Droiden, denen besondere Aufgaben zugeteilt wurden. Diese unterschieden sich ihnen lediglich durch Farbmarkierungen und, zum Teil, durch ihre Spezialausrüstung vom Standardmodell. Der Schwerpunkt der Programmierung wurde je nach Aufgabenbereich unterschiedlich festgelegt. Bis zum Beginn der Klonkriege gab es drei Spezialklassen: * Die Sicherheitsdroiden sorgten für Wahrung von Sicherheit und Ordnung. So waren sie für die Bewachung wichtiger Anlagen der Handelsföderation zuständig und darauf spezialisiert, wichtigen Delegationen und Gefangenen ausreichend Begleitschutz zu bieten. Sie waren an ihren dunkelroten Markierungen zu erkennen. * Die gelb markierten Kommandodroiden fungierten als Relais für die Führungssignale eines Droiden-Kontrollschiffs. Eingesetzt wurden sie an sämtlichen Einsatzorten der übrigen B1-Droiden und auf sämtlichen Kampfschiffen, da sie durch einen Kommunikator, der in einem speziellen Tornister am Rücken angebracht war, mit den wichtigsten Kanälen des Zentralcomputers verbunden waren. Sie waren mit Makrobinokularen ausgerüstet, um das Schlachtfeld zu überwachen. Ein bekannter Kommandodroide war OOM-9, der die Droidenarmee in der Schlacht von Naboo anführte. * Die Pilotendroiden mit der blauen Farbmarkierung waren für die Steuerung der vielen Landfahrzeuge und Schlachtschiffe zuständig. Sie besaßen eine spezielle Programmierung, um auch komplexe Gerätschaften durch den Raum und jegliches Gelände zu manövrieren. Hauptsächlich steuerten sie C-9979 Landungsschiffe oder MTTs. Ihre Energie gewannen die Pilotdroiden direkt aus dem jeweiligen Fahrzeug, das sie fuhren. *Um individuelle Droiden voneinander zu unterscheiden, wurden ihnen Ziffern in Basic auf die Hülle geklebt. Modifikationen Während der Klonkriege wurden die B1-Kampfdroiden mit moderneren Selbstmotivatoren mit Dauerbefehlen ausgestattet, die automatisch aktiv wurden, wenn sie keine Einsatzsignale mehr empfingen. Die KUS überarbeitete die alten B1 und ergänzte ihre Armee außerdem mit drei weiteren Spezialtypen: Die Killerdroiden waren mit Scharfschützengewehren ausgerüstet, mit einem Tarnanstrich versehen und für präzise, absolut tödliche Schüsse programmiert. Sie hatten einen deutlichen Vorteil gegenüber Lebewesen, denn sie konnten Vorhaltewinkel und Flugbahn berechnen. So konnten sie gut versteckt aus der Entfernung ausgewählte Ziele ausschalten. Für Feinarbeit und komplizierte Reparaturen, für welche die gewöhnlichen B1 viel zu ungeschickt gewesen wären, wurden die orange markierten Technikdroiden entwickelt. Sie konnten alle Arten von Werkzeug bedienen, benutzten aber meist den Allzweck-Fusionsschneider. Zudem konnten sie verbündete Einheiten während des Kampfes reparieren. Wurden sie bei der Arbeit eingekreist, konnten sie sich mit einem, auf kurze Distanz absolut tödlichem, Schrotgewehr Luft verschaffen. Die Angriffsdroiden schließlich verfügten über die größte Feuerkraft in der Infanterie der KUS. Mit einem Raketenwerfer ausgerüstet, konnten sie selbst schwer gepanzerte Befestigungen und Fahrzeuge zerstören. Außerdem konnten sie mit Minen wichtige Bereiche sichern. Man erkannte sie an ihren roten Markierungen. Alle waren in der Lage, sämtliche Fahrzeuge und Geschütze zu bedienen und waren darauf programmiert, schnell dort auszuhelfen, wo die Standard-Einheiten nicht weiterkamen. Auch in Sachen Intelligenz und Selbstständigkeit waren sie den Modellen aus der Zeit vor den Klonkriegen überlegen. Einzig die äußere Erscheinung hat sich nicht geändert, sie blieben genauso verwundbar wie vorher. Verschiedene Elemente aus dem B1 wurde aufgrund ihrer Bewährtheit und einfachen Herstellung auch für seinen moderneren Nachfolger, den B2-Superkampfdroiden, verwendet. Geschichte Mit der Schlacht von Naboo im Jahr 32 VSY erlebten die B1-Kampfdroiden ihren größten Einsatz. Grund dieses Angriffs, der von Seiten der Handelsföderation ausging, war die von Kanzler Finis Valorum geplante Besteuerung der Handelsrouten. Aus Protest legte die Handelsföderation, die insgeheim von dem Sith-Lord Darth Sidious beeinflusst wurde, einen Blockadering um die friedliche Welt Naboo. Zunächst versuchte Kanzler Valorum eine gewaltfreie Lösung mit den Neimoidianern auszuhandeln und entsandte den Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und seinen Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Unbeeindruckt versuchte Vizekönig Nute Gunray die beiden Jedi umzubringen, da sie sich ohnehin nicht weiter umstimmen ließen. Längst waren große Kontingente an Kampfdroiden für den Angriff auf Naboos Hauptstadt Theed bereitgestellt worden. Ziel war es, den Planeten als günstige Rohstoffquelle zu verwenden, den Beschluss der erhöhten Besteuerung zu vereiteln und Königin Amidala zu entführen, um die Blockade durch ihre Unterschrift zu legalisieren. Doch die Königin konnte gerettet werden und versuchte später mit einem Scheinangriff auf die Hauptstadt die Blockade zu lösen. So kämpfte eine Armee von B1-Kampfdroiden gegen die zahlenmäßig unterlegenen Gungans. Nachdem es Anakin Skywalker jedoch gelang, in das Droiden-Kontrollschiff einzudringen und es zu zerstören, bekamen die Kampfdroiden keine Steuersignale mehr und die Gungans konnten sie problemlos umstoßen. Zehn Jahre später fanden die B1-Kampfdroiden zusammen mit ihren Nachfolgemodellen in der Schlacht von Geonosis erneut Verwendung. Auch in den weiteren Schlachten der Klonkriege kämpften die Kampfdroiden auf breiter Front. Auf Befehl seines Meisters deaktivierte Darth Vader im Jahr 19 VSY die komplette Streitmacht der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, sodass auch die B1-Kampfdroiden endgültig der Vergangenheit angehörten. Hinter den Kulissen *Für das unverwechselbare Aussehen der B1-Kampfdroiden verwendete man die Rüstungen der Sturmtruppen aus der alten Trilogie als Vorlage. In den Droiden sollte in eine Art Vorbild für die Sturmtruppen erkennbar sein, also versuchte man zunächst, dem Ganzen ein mechanisches Äußeres zu geben aber die Form beizubehalten. So sahen in der Anfangsphase der Entwicklung einige Konzeptzeichnungen sogar eher den massigen B2-Superkampfdroiden ähnlich. Um sich nun von den fülligen menschlichen Proportionen abzuheben, wurden danach die Gliedmaßen gestreckt und der gesamte Aufbau etwas fragiler gestaltet, bis die Rohform der B1 "wie ein lebendes Skelett aussah", wie es Chefdesigner Doug Chiang formulierte. Es wurde nun an den Details, wie dem Tornister und den Gelenken gearbeitet. Unter Anderem entstanden auch Entwürfe von Droiden mit zwei zusätzlichen kleinen Hilfsarmen, die jedoch schnell verworfen wurden. Als die B1 schließlich vollendet waren, nahm man sie sogar als erste Vorlage für die Neimoidianer, die als spindeldürre Spezies eine Art lebendige Variante der Droiden darstellen sollten. Doch auch diese Idee wurde nicht umgesetzt. Man entschied sich, deren Aussehen so abzuändern, dass Schauspieler in ihnen Platz fanden. *Um den B1 im Film ihre blecherne Stimme zu verleihen, nahm man (zumindest in der Originalversion) die Stimme eines Verkehrspolizisten als Grundlage, veränderte die Tonhöhe und ließ sie so klingen, als käme sie aus einem Lautsprecher. *Während die Droiden in Episode I tödliche, unpersönliche Kampfmaschienen waren wurden sie mit der Zeit immer mehr zu Witzfiguren. Mit der Zeit konnten sie immer mehr sprechen, allerdings mit immer höheren Stimmen und ihre Ernsthaftigkeit nahm ab, wie man ab untenstehenden Zitat sieht. Bild:B1droide.jpg|Eine frühe Konzeptzeichnung Bild:B1-Konzept3.jpg|Ebenfalls ein Entwurf aus dem Frühstadium Bild:B1-Konzept1.jpg|Zunehmend dürrere Erscheinung Bild:B1-Konzept2.jpg|Ein späterer Entwurf nahe an der Endversion Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode I: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Making of Episode I'' *''Das Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Revised Core Rulebook'' * Kategorie:Droiden Kategorie:Kampfdroiden Kategorie:Droiden der Separatisten en:B1 battle droid es:Droide de combate B1 nl:B1 Battle Droid fr:Droïde de combat B1 pt:Dróide de Batalha B-1 sv:B1 stridsdroid